LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine
LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine is an upcoming prequel light novel spin-off with seven long-chapters. This is also the first Spin-off of LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline. The story will be in Light Novel style like the original storyline and will be released after the end of Season 1; LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc of first saga of the storyline; LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. ''Each chapter will have 10 parts, with very long battles, events and dialogues. The spin-off takes place 3 years prior the beginning of the storyline. The spin-off is write by '''Destroyer Subjugator90', Prime ShockWaveTX and TheVileShadow Man. Opening: Believe: Medaka Box Ending: Die in a Fire: Five Night's At Freedy 3 ''Story'' The story is set three years before the start of Saga AA. 16 years ago, an innocent princess with blue hair with only 3 months old named Yona Lyndrai was the next Princess of the Kingdom of Fiore, located between France and Germany. Yona was the next ruler of the largest kingdom in the history that was active for 8 centuries and she would be the next Queen to rule her kingdom. However, before Yona completed 4 months of life, the evil KnightWalker Family corporation invaded the country and committed one of the most horrible genocides in the history, resulting in a war between the Corporation KnightWalker and the Kingdom of Fiore. Consequently, the kingdom was suffering from poverty and hunger and that generated weakness in the Kingdom. The Kingdom of Fiore was condemned to destruction; to prevent Yona from being killed by the KnightWalker, the Queen Liza and the King Leonardo III, put Yona in a basket in the river to prevent their daughter from being killed in the genocide. And so, a new heroine is born. Main Theme Anime Opening Ending Main Characters Main Heroes Characters *''Yona Lyndrai (also know as Azul Jessele)'' *''Natsuki Minamiya '' *''Kamina '' *''Frost '' *''Kano '' *''Gwen '' *''Sonya Blade '' *''Lulu '' *''Revy '' *''Smith'' *''Ellen'' *''Jorshe'' *''Atala'' *''Haru Zageko'' *''Kyouhei Kannazuki'' '' Ijfw.jpg Natsuki1.jpg Latest.jpg 250px-Frost.png MKX_Kano_Render1.png|Temporary Hero GWEN-tdi-club-2965516-800-600.jpg Sonya_Blade.jpg Lulu2kk.jpg IGjTvZv.jpg MaxTate7.jpg Hyouka.jpg 4e2954342598619b85b1728b99fdf298.jpg Episode_23_-_mahiru.apperance.jpg Yoichi_Saotome_(Anime)_(2).png Kyouhei Kannazuki PV.jpg '' Supporting Characters Neutral Characters *''Sahoto Ashisu'' *''Katarina Couteau'' *''La Folia Rihavein '' *''Tamae Okamine '' *''Albus Dumbledore '' *''King Leonardo'' *''Queen Liza'' *''Maria Jissele'' *''John Don'' *''Cassandra'' *''Satoshi Yamanaka'' '' 11390565_844042792317149_8158473978991759430_n.png Katarina_Couteau.jpg La_Folia_Rihavein_A.png Okamine_Tamae_pv.png Albus_Dumbledore0.jpeg K-12-adolf k weismann-silver king-first king-memories-youth-light.jpg LSHappy Earth Day by GENZOMAN (22).jpg lscd79b30f95bc422e901fdfa22505745f.jpg Kyle_Reese.png Oswin_Oswald.jpg Yamanaka_Satoshi_anime.png '' Main Antagonists Villains Characters *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Ryuunosuke Uryuu'' *''Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa '' *''Douglas Hein '' *''Mal '' *''Juria KnightWalker '' *''Mason Verger '' *''Vladimir Makarov '' *''Griffith '' *''Johan Liebert '' *''Thomas Sinclair'' *''Monge-ko'' *''Bill Sykes'' *''Bill Williamson '' *''Zalgo (nightmare only)'' *''Charllote (Villain by Proxy - Minor Villain)'' *''Kureto Kiragi'' *''Dr. Phileus Phibes'' *''Sayaka Kirasaka'' *''Shego '' *''Grings Kodai '' *''Rorschach '' '' Najimi Ajimu.jpg Uryuu.Ryuunosuke.full.876076.jpg scghjkl.jpg Hein0.jpg Mal's Evil Grin.png Jvfbr.jpg Mason_Verger.jpg VladMakarov.png Griffith0.jpg Johan-Liebert.jpg Thomas_Sinclair_Dossier_Photo.png Sc9e9560f91cfd0835e710c4c4acc6cb2d.jpg Bill_Sykes.jpg Armored_Bill_Williamson.jpg Zalgo.jpg Ako_Hyakuya_(Headshot).png Kureto_Hīragi_(Anime)_(2).png dr__phibes_by_air_bird-d5gxj1p.jpg Sayaka_Kirasaka.jpg Rorschach.jpg 5457-2091129381.png 1c5.png '' Factions Villains *''KnightWalker Family'' *''Aurozia Terrorist Faction'' *''Assassin Wolf Brigade'' *''Liberty City Police Departament'' *''All Jokers'' *''Black Hand'' *''Bill's Mobster Faction'' ''Neutral Factions'' *''Raizen High School'' *''Exceeds Factions'' ''Heroes'' *''KnightWalker Funeral Parlor'' *''Kingdom of Fiore'' *''Fiore Special Forces'' *''Anti-Eckidina Faction'' *''Black Lizard'' *''KnightWalkers Skull Crashes'' *''Japan Ground Self Defense'' *''ONU '' *''VSA'' *''ISA'' ''Chapters'' *''Chapter 1: Peace to Genocide '' *''Chapter 2: Sad Happiness '' *''Chapter 3: Welcome to the Organization '' *''Chapter 4: KnightWalker Monster '' *''Chapter 5: Meeting '' *''Chapter 6: Live '' *''Chapter 7: I Hope You Die In a Fire '' *''Chapter 8: Dark Fire '' *''Chapter 9: Old Friend'' *''Chapter 10: Battle of Hearts'' *''Chapter 11: After the Red Moon'' *''Chapter 12: The Enemy is Another'' *''Chapter 13: Conspiracy (Final)'' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Spinoffs Category:Prequels Category:Transcripts Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Sword of Kings Fillers Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Sword of Kings Storyline